Seducing in Lingerie
by badgirl-250
Summary: Hermione Granger has had enough of Ginny Weasley's attitude, and when they bet to make bad boy Draco Malfoy their own, things get a little steamy.
1. Chapter 1

To say that I was in the least bit intoxicated would no doubt be a lie. Everyone who knew me knew how crazy I got when I was drunk, this time was no different.

The fact I was currently putting on a sexy pair of lace panties that cupped my bum and a matching push up bra that made my ample breasts look even bigger, all started when I saw that gorgeous sexy blonde.

Harry and Selene were finally getting married. They held an engagement party to celebrate the occasion shortly afterward Harry's proposal.

I don't think I've seen them happier.

Harry was wearing a pair of black clean cut robes, and Selene wore a complimentary white dress with diamond jewels.

You should know, we spent hours the day before the party finding the perfect dress, the perfect shoes, and in Selene's opinion, the perfect lingerie to secretly flash at her soon to be husband. I had complained about the hours we had wasted on the spree, but all of it seemed to be completely worth it watching her dance alongside Harry.

Oh yeah, forgot to mention, Selene had not only bought a beautiful dress for herself, but an equally beautiful beige one for me as well. The material was smooth and silky, and the corset was laced with darling matching ribbons. Tears pricked my eyes when I had seen the garment.

Selene was a wonderful woman. I met her not too long after Hogwarts at the Ministry. I work at the Ministry as an auror as well as Harry. Kingsley, the new Ministrator, had brought her to meet me and Ginny, Ginny being an auror in training, and introduced me to the pretty brunette.

She was gorgeous with a curvy figure and brains. She could easily sway the board with a suave tone, distract them with her sexy body, or even intimidate them with her intellect. She was by far amazing, unfortunately Ginny thought the same thing.

Ginny and I had been close friends at Hogwarts, that was until she had accused me of sleeping with Harry and lying to her about well, everything. To say I was hurt by her comment would be an understatement, I was devastated.

We fought regularly after that until one day she walked by our table with Pansy in tow, and yelled, "Hey Mudblood, you and Scarhead have a good fuck lately? You seemed to have not gotten laid in ages."

The Great Hall got deadly quiet, as a few students snickered at the comment.

Ginny's eyes sparkled as she once again commented, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, or did Potty and you get in another fight?"

She waited impatiently for my response. At this point my eyes were downcast holding back hurt tears. I didn't notice Harry's hand tighten around his spoon.

Pansy decided to add her two cents worth. "Potty probably dumped her because of her atrocious hair."

Ginny smirked. "Or maybe because she couldn't do a proper blow job?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Harry yelled.

The whole hall stared at Harry as he stood up from his seat and practically shook the entire table. Harry's eyes were ablaze, he glared daggers at his ex girlfriend.

He spoke in a lethal tone, "Unlike you, Hermione doesn't bed man after man, nor does she gain satisfaction from humiliating others. Oh, and in case you have forgotten Ginerva, I broke up with you, not the other way around, because you slept with Ernie McDowel."

"WHAT?!" Sammy Deal yelled. She was Ernie's girlfriend of two years.

Quietly I got up and missed Harry's soft inquiry of, "Hermione?"

I walked to Ginny quietly and whispered softly in her ear, "I thought you were my friend Ginny."

She hissed back, "I hate you!" I looked at her eyes for the first time through this ordeal.

"Fuck you!"

Those had been my last words to Ginny as I walked away and stepped into my new life as Hermione Granger.

Anyways, that day at the office had been no different. She had called me Mudblood consistently, and declared I had slept with far more men than a prostitute. Selene had not taken kindly to Ginny's words and promptly cursed her out.

I had never been more pleased, and shortly afterwards Selene had flashed me a pretty smile and asked if I would like to hang out with her later on. Things went uphill after that.

"Hermione come dance with us!" Selene exclaimed.

She held out her hand to me from where I was sitting at the high table and where the rest of the important wedding figures sat. I smiled grabbing her hand as she pulled me up. She dragged me to the ballroom floor where her father Severus Snape and Harry were chatting.

Almost forgot, did you know that Selene's father was Severus Snape? For months Snape had haunted Harry, for he did not approve of his daughter's relationship with the him. Eventually Harry proved himself to Severus and had asked her hand in marriage. Now Severus and him were nothing but decent friends, and soon to be in laws.

I danced shortly with the group before making my way back to the table exhausted, and thats when it happened, I saw Draco Malfoy making his way towards me, in a suit that screamed, "Fuck me!" Worst of all, off his arm was dangling the oh so pretty and sexy Ginerva Weasley.

Bloody hell!


	2. Chapter 2

**Drinking in Misery**

* * *

I could feel the rage growing up inside of me and quickly I slid over to where Selene was dancing with her father.

"Selene!" I hissed.

She turned to look at me with sparkling eyes. "Oh Hermione isn't this fun?!"

I gave her a glare as I pulled her away from Severus. "Look who decided to come with your dear lovely brother."

Surprised Selene followed my gaze and narrowed her eyes upon inspection.

"Please tell me that my darling brother did not just bring that two timing slut."

As you can see, my own hatred for Ginny was closely matched by Selene's. Growling Selene watched as the couple made their way over here.

Oh yeah, almost forgot, I should probably mention that Selene and Draco are siblings. I know, confusing. You see, Narcissa was always on the side of the Order, even from the beginning, and similarly to Severus, she was a double agent. She married Lucius to help our side, not because she loved him.

Severus and Narcissa however were in a relationship before her marriage, and their love for one another wasn't restricted in anyway by her new marriage. Despite her relationship with Severus, Narcissa put on a lovely charade with Lucius, that was until he pressured her to give him an heir. The only problem was Lucius was incapable of producing a child. He for one was not very accepting of the fact, and so when Narcissa became pregnant with Severus' child, she declared it as Lucius's.

Things went smoothly until the day of the child's birth. Lucius would only take in a first born boy as an heir to the Malfoy name, otherwise he would kill it. Narcissa had a beautiful baby girl that she fell madly in love with. She found herself unable to let Lucius kill her and gave her child to Severus to take care of. She told Lucius she had suffered a miscarriage. Six months later Narcissa had Draco, a perfect Malfoy heir, and actually the son of Severus as well. So while she watched over Draco, Severus took care of Selene. Shortly after the war the family had been united, and Severus had married Narcissa. Still really confusing.

Anyways, back to the present time so I can watch Selene kick Draco's arse. The couple made their way over to our small group, with Draco giving helpless looks to Selene when they came before us.

Selene rose a delicate eyebrow.

"And who is this trash?!"

Plenty of woman around us shot her disapproving looks, while the men chuckled merrily. I gently nudged her.

"Try to keep your voice down."

She turned her glare at me. I swallowed hard before holding up my hands in defense. I heard a sickly sweet giggle and both Selene and I turned to glare at the red headed slut molesting Draco.

"Oh Draco, you're such a charmer."

I bit my bottom lip to hold my laughter. Selene continued to glare. Draco cringed as he shrugged his arm away from Ginny and turned to his sister.

Sighing deeply he began, "So how's the party?"

"It was better before you came along with her."

"Look I did not bring her as my date. I decided to go solo for tonight." Draco explained.

His sister was probably the only woman who Draco was fearful of. She was quite the dangerous woman when threatened or angered. Really not a pretty picture.

Ginny hiccuped and drawled, "Oh no, I didn't come with Draco dear, I came with Blake Fern. My isn't he handsome."

She hiccuped again.

I narrowed my eyes and held back my angry tears. Blake was my ex boyfriend.

"Weasley are you drunk?"

She turned to look at me.

"Of course not."

With that she passed out.

"Uh-huh." I chided.

Selene looked at Draco who gave her a matching glare.

"She jumped me as soon as I entered. It's not like I had a choice!"

Selene looked like she wanted to say more, but Harry came to the rescue and crept up behind his fiancé and wrapped his arms around Selene's waist.

"Hey love." I heard him whisper sweetly before kissing her soundlessly on the cheek. Selene giggled and her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Ahem!" I muttered.

"Get a room." Draco added.

I turned to glare at him as he quirked an eyebrow at me with amusement.

"Sorry Draco, 'Mione." Harry added in acknowledgment.

I rolled my eyes, but said nothing on the statement. I heard a groan and turned down to see Ginny still on the floor.

"Ginerva?" Harry questioned with confusion.

He pulled away from Selene to stare at the red head.

"What is she doing at the party, and why is she on the floor?!"

"She passed out." Draco supplied. "She was drunk."

I saw Harry's look of surprise but he said nothing about it.

"I'll take care of this." An angelic voice declared.

We turned to see Narcissa make her way to our group. She smiled at us and bent down to Ginny's level. It's really quite funny how she doesn't seem to hate Ginny at all compared to Selene.

Smiling she lifted Ginny's head and placed her wand to her temple.

"Selene, while I'm wrapping this up, could you please go stop your father from stripping in front of everyone? I believe Sirius has spiked his drink."

Sure enough Severus was on the dinner table having already shed his coat, and his hand making its way to his pants. Funny how things happen so quickly.

A few woman swooned at the sight of him. Severus was quite the looker now that Narcissa had stepped back into his life. Even I had to admit he was handsome. He had lean muscles and his hair was now smartly cut and the greasy sheen was gone.

I saw Sirius snickering evilly next to a horrified Remus Lupin. Bloody terrific.

"Dad!" Selene yelled horrified.

She made her way to her father, Harry hot on her heels.

Another groan came from Ginny, and I watch Narcissa do her magic commenting in a calm voice, "It's utterly pleasant Sirius and Severus are friends, I just dearly hope that Sirius values his life, for Severus will not take too kindly this." She giggled at the thought.

Hermione couldn't agree more. A few more spells later Narcissa stood up and called over an house elf.

"Tippy, could you please take Mrs. Wealsey to a spare room?"

"Of course Mistress." Tippy bowed and grabbed a hold of Ginny's arm before Apparating.

Sharply an alarmed Draco explained, "Mom, Dad's singing and trying to get a few dates."

Amused Narcissa followed her son's gaze to her husband and narrowed her eyes.

Her husband was holding a pretty little brunette and dancing with her sloppily. The brunette took the time to run her hands over his person and Hermione swore she heard Severus say, "Can I take you home tonight pretty little thing?"

"If he values his own life he will do no such thing." Narcissa said outraged.

With that she walked off to her husband.

"Well that went wonderfully." I grumbled sighing.

I turned to Draco who was staring at me.

"What?!" I growled.

I was still angry about the whole Ginny and Blake thing.

"Nothing." he responded calmly.

"Draco? Is that you?!"

I blinked and looked behind him to see a blonde bimbo making her way towards us.

Draco turned around and nervously said, "Oh hey...you!"

Turning back around he shot me a helpless look.

Glaring at him I made my way to a house elf serving champagne. I grabbed a glass and drunk it in one swig. I staggered slightly. In case you don't know, Hermione Granger can't hold her drink after her third glass, so be very alarmed when I grabbed a bottle.

I made my to the balcony, lingering to make small talk with some of my co workers. My the time I got there I had drunk about half the champagne bottle.

I sighed at the first mouthful of sweet air.

"Stupid Ginny, stupid Hermione." I quipped.

I felt tears run down my cheeks as I thought of Ginny. I couldn't believe she was dating my ex! I took another swig. Merlin I was on a roll tonight.

"Merlin Granger, ease up on the drinks." a smooth voice commented.

I turned around to Malfoy with the first few buttons of his shirt undone, no coat, and his tie hanging loosely from his neck. My did he look yummy. Wait, what am I thinking?!

"Shut up Malfoy, don't you have some busty whore to get back to?" I slurred.

I walked over to him attempting to intimidate him, instead I fell into his arms. Classic, I know. Malfoy chuckled and helped me to the bench. How sweet of him. Do hear my sarcasm.

I groaned when a wave of pain hammered at my head.

Growling I took another swig.

"Granger, give me the bottle." Malfoy said sternly.

"No!" I whined holding it away from him.

"Granger! Now!"

"Malfoy, no!"

"Granger!"

"Malfoy!"

By now we were both wrestling for the bottle. At one point our hands found the neck of the bottle, and with Malfoy in lead he pushed me into the railing, and I gasped. I couldn't breathe. I dropped the bottle, which fell into Malfoy's hands.

"See, that wasn't too hard Granger."

I made weird noises as I tried to inhale another breath of air.

Malfoy stared at me confused.

"Granger?"

Bent over at the waist, I let out an airy, "Can't.....breathe!"

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Please review with some feedback as to what you think about my story. I want to know what you really think about it. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Unbeknownst Ties**

**

* * *

**Harry usually wasn't the type to go up to women and grope them in any way or manner, nor was he the type to fantasize about how he'd love to shove them up against a wall and take them from behind, but in this case, all of his principles and gentleman qualities flew out the window.

Seeing his fiance in the beautiful number she was in tonight, made him want nothing more than to take her right then and there. Of course he wasn't completely insane, but he was slowly getting there.

His girl was after all very devious.

When they had first started dating he thought of her to be a well experienced woman, who would probably laugh at the fact that he had only bedded one girl in his entire life, but instead, it was quite the opposite.

After returning home from a rather steamy date, he shoved her up against the wall with the intention of making love to her that night.

Selene was more than happy to oblige, egging him on as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She was a rather good kisser as well.

However, the moment they had shed their clothes, she had become very red and shy about letting him see her body.

It was confusing but cute to think that this woman, who was an expert at the office and quite the confident lady, would be so embarrassed over letting him see her in the nude.

Prying the information out of her, she told him that she was a virgin, and she was a bit scared about her first time. Harry had been dumbfounded and fell into a fit of chuckles.

She was too cute.

Despite her lack of intimacy, Harry eased her worry with sweet words and touches, giving her the best night of her life.

Even though he had been only with one other, he was still rather good in bed, and he was pleased to know he had gotten such a wonderful orgasm out of the girl in a mere few minutes.

Selene was full of surprises, and she continued surprising him on several occasions. Tonight was no exception.

She was no longer the woman who would shy away from him during sex, she was actually the one who would invite him into her bed.

Throughout their engagement party she would secretly flash a set of naughty red lingerie when he was looking.

One of those times being when she purposefully dropped his spoon during the engagement appetizer, and upon retrieving it, he witnessed her pull her dress high enough on her lap, to allow him to see the lacey garment she wore underneath.

In response, Harry rose an amused eyebrow at her when he settled back into his chair.

Selene smirked knowingly and leaned over to allow him to see a nice set of creamy bronze breasts, begging for his touch.

"See something you like Mr. Potter?"

He swallowed hard.

Always the charmer wasn't she?

Although their sexual relationship was quite wild, they were passionate lovers as well. Anyone with eyes could see that. The way he held her, the way he spoke to her, even the way he stood next to her, gave it away. He took every chance he had to let her know his love for her.

Now that Voldemort was dead, Harry had finally found a bit of happiness in his life, and he was scared to let her go. Hence he spent every moment showering her with pure passion.

Taking a quick sip from his wine, he placed the glass back on a nearby table, and scanned the room for Selene. He frowned when he noticed she was no where to be seen.

Sighing he decided to take a few moments to freshen up, before he went looking for her. He made the journey up the stairs to their bedroom, opening the door without much thought.

Upon opening the door, he saw Selene on the other side, her dress undone to reveal a naked back, and her lingerie covered breasts hidden from his view by a white sheet. He stood at the doorway shocked, as he drank in the image.

She smiled when she noticed it was him.

"Mind closing the door?" She asked in a soft voice.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Harry returned her smile and shut the door.

"What are you doing up here?"

Throwing the sheet hiding her body from his view onto their bed, she continued to ease herself out of her dress.

"Madam Lauren brought me my wedding dress, and mom thought I should go ahead and try it on to make sure it fit." She explained, nodding in the direction of a silk black bag on their bed.

His eyes followed and he stared at the bag with a bit of jealousy. How come that dress had the chance to touch her skin in the most provocative of ways, while he had to stand by and watch?

"I don't suppose you'll let me see it will you?"

"Not a chance!" She retorted.

Pouting Harry continued to watch her strip herself, as she struggled a bit in her current dress. The zipper hadn't completely been undone, and she was having trouble taking off the dress.

Harry sniggered as he watched her predicament.

Selene in turn let out an annoyed sigh. Turning her head a bit to face him, she asked, "A little help?"

"Of course." Harry murmured walking over to her tiny frame.

He let his slide down her smooth back, creating small soothing circles along the way. She arched it in response, letting out a husky moan.

"Harry!" She whined.

He chuckled, letting his hot breath caress her skin, as he made his way to the zipper. Gently tugging it down, he was pleased to see that the end of the zipper's line was at the top of her shapely bum.

How delightful.

He continued to pull it down the rest of the way, his eyes trained on the small bit of lace that peeked out from the end of the zipper.

Very sexy indeed.

She giggled when she noticed that the zip had been undone, and he was still admiring her.

She opened her mouth to order him to get out so that she could switch dresses, but his soft fingers stopped her train of thought.

"Harry?" She mumbled incoherently.

His hand was now caressing her arse, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

"Hmmm?"

He tried to act innocent as possible, but he knew sooner or later Selene would kick him out so that she could try on that stupid dress. If it were up to him, she would be walking down that aisle naked. He decided to make the most of the situation until then.

Taking a deep breath she said, "My bra, can you take it off?"

Harry smirked. "I'd be more than happy to take off more than just your bra."

She rolled her eyes. "Of that I'm sure!"

Continuing his dirty ministrations, Harry forced the dress off her body the rest of the way, till it pooled around her legs, and undid her bra's clasp. Before she could take it off, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist, one of them snaking under her bra, and grasping a pert breast. He gave it a firm squeeze, and pinched the nipple.

"Oh Merlin!" She threw her head back and spread her legs a bit. She was quite randy as it stood, and he was only exciting her more.

"My, someone certainly is a wanton little witch tonight."

His voice sent shivers down her spine and she trembled against him.

"Harry, please. Dinner is about to start, and....and...ohhh!"

She let out another deep moan as his hands slipped into her panties, touching her sex.

"We have time."

"Twenty minutes is not enough time!" She hissed as she moved against his hand to ease her excitement.

"I'll be quick." He promised her.

"You're impossible!" She exclaimed, a good sign that he had won.

Nuzzling his face against the nape of her neck, he took a whiff of her sweet scent.

Gently loosening his arms from around her, she whirled around to face him.

"You are so damn sexy!" She cursed, quickly attacking his parted lips.

Now it was Harry's turn to moan.

Rubbing her crotch against his, she wrapped a leg around his hip, moving against him hungrily. She was so horny.

Quickly Harry grabbed her bra and tossed it to the floor, pulling away from the witch momentarily. Selene quickly grabbed the lapels of his coat and brought him back against her lips. Her own fingers worked hastily to rid him of his shirt, and she was doing a rather good job too, having already undone half of them, when their bedroom door opened.

"Harry, what the hell do you think you are doing?!"

The couple broke apart and turned to see a rather red Ginny Weasley glaring at them from the door. Selene let out a short shriek before grabbing the white sheet from the bed. She only had on her red knickers.

Harry turned to stare at her astonished. "Ginny?! What are you doing in here?!"

"I was looking for you!" Ginny yelled angrily. "What the hell were you doing?! And with that slut!"

Selene opened her mouth to tell her to get out, but Harry beat her to it.

"Don't you dare talk about my fiance like that! The only slut in this room is you!" He seethed.

Selene was the complete opposite of a slut.

"I can't believe you would talk to the mother of your child like that!" Ginny exclaimed.

The whole room went silent. Harry gaped at her in shock, and Selene stared at Harry.

Harry made a move to move to Ginny, but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. He turned around to see Selene, eyes downcast.

"Is what Ginny said true Harry?"

"Selene, what are-"

"IS WHAT SHE SAID TRUE?!" She looked up to stare at him, tears running down her cheeks.

She never was the type to accuse Harry of such things, but now, she wasn't too sure.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! I thought a little drama with Harry and Selene was necessary, but don't worry, your favorite couple is up next! I wonder if Ginny is really having Harry's baby...hmmm...my this is getting rather interesting. Please review! Sorry for the lack of updates! **


End file.
